A Time of Joy
by the female apophis
Summary: Two couples get what they want most for Christmas thanks to a certain general in a Santa suit...


A Time of Joy

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: The Gekko owns them. People would get paid on this site if I owned it.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: S/J, Dan/Jan

Archive: Ask me before you do. (I can never think of something witty to say here...)

Summary: My Christmas Story. Two couples get what they want most thanks to a certain General dressed in a Santa suit.

Song: Maybe some Christmas tunes in here. Other than that, no.

Other Stuff: not really. Sorry folks, if you were expecting a cross, you shouldn't be reading my stuff.

A/N: seeing as how popular Christmas is, I decided to write my own story. Okay, in truth I wrote this back in October, but then it was too close to Halloween to be posting Christmas. Hope you guys like it!

********************

Well, the party was in two days, and she had finally figured out what dress she was going to wear.

Janet wanted her to go shopping and buy something new, but she had planned on this dress from the beginning.

Janet had shut up when she'd seen her in it.

They were going together, and had actually taken their dresses in to work with them that day so they wouldn't have to run home before the party started.

At around 1700, the general came over the intercom saying that those going to the party were officially off-duty and could begin getting ready.

So, here she was, standing in the locker room, waiting for Janet to finish zipping her up.

"I've gotta say, you look amazing Sam."

"Thanks. I know of a certain archaeologist who'll probably be saying the same thing to you tonight Janet."

"SAM!"

"What? I'm just stating a fact here!"

Janet glanced down at her simple red dress and couldn't help but wonder what Sam was going on about.

"I'm telling you Janet, you look incredible."

"Well, that little number's gonna be turning a few heads tonight too."

"I don't care. As long as it turns his head; that's the only thing I want."

She didn't need to elaborate seeing as Janet knew exactly whom she was talking about.

Janet was wearing a red dress that cut off just above the knee, exposing smooth, muscled calves. It was spaghetti-strapped, allowing her arms to be shown off as well. Strappy red high heels completed the look.

Sam was wearing a dark navy blue dress. It was full length, coming down to her ankles. A wide slit ran up the right side to her mid-thigh. Hers, unlike Janet's, was strapless, and just a little tight around her chest.

"Well, I say we head on down there."

"Then, come my little archaeologist-loving friend. Let's see how they did the mess up."

The two ladies were greatly stunned when they saw it however.

About ten of the twelve table had been removed, allowing space for a small dance floor in the middle for the room. The remaining tables were set up on a far wall, holding a few refreshments.

Draped around the room were small sets of garland, all with red berries scattered within them.

The most interesting thing, however, was what caught their attention right away.

A single sprig of mistletoe was set up...right above where General Hammond sat, dressed up quite convincingly in a Santa suit.

"Evening ladies." Jack quietly spoke from behind them, scaring them both slightly.

Dear lord, that man looked nice. He was wearing his khaki pants with a black turtleneck. Neither woman could ever remember him looking so sexy before.

"Hey sir! Nice party they've got set up haven't they?"

"Yeah, it is. By the way Doc, Danny's over by the punch. He's been looking for you."

"Thank you sir. If you'll excuse me..." she flashed a smile to Sam before walking off in search of a certain blue-eyed hunk.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go get some punch. You want anything?"

"I'll just go with you sir."

"You do realize that we can be on a first name basis tonight?"

"Really?"

"Yep, come on Sam, lets' go get some punch."

"Yes Jack." She said with a slightly mischievous smile.

This was turning out to be a very fun evening.

***

Two hours into the party, and Sam had just seen Janet leave for the evening.

And one Doctor Daniel Jackson was escorting her, his red button down shirt matching hers almost perfectly, while the black pants showed off his excellent figure.

Smiling at the knowledge that her friend was finally getting her chance, she leaned back against the cool wall.

She was watching two young lieutenants, who obviously liked each other, dance in beat of a song she'd never heard before.

The next song, however, she knew quite well.

"Care to dance?" a soft voice said, causing her to jump.

"Jack!"

"Sorry, but would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

She took the hand offered to her, and together they strolled onto the dance floor.

~_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

Let your heart be light~

As the song continued, she felt herself being swept away by the intensity in which her gaze was being held with Jack. She could feel her breath growing shallow, and her heartbeat quicken as he pulled her ever closer to him.

~_And have yourself_

A merry little Christmas now~

Just as soon as the moment began, it had ended. She was left blinking and trying to form words.

He stooped down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling back and walking away.

She returned to her spot on the wall, and it wasn't long before Hammond had joined her.

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas!"

"Santa!" she said, playing along.

"I'm here to give you a gift." He stated, handing her a small green envelope with her name written in beautiful gold writing on the front.

"In order for you to get you wish, you'll have to do exactly as the card says."

"Well, I thank you Santa." She replied, somewhat puzzled by the whole thing.

"I'd open it now if I were you."

"All right..."

He began to walk away as she carefully opened the envelope.

The message simple stated, 'Meet me at St. Christopher's after the midnight mass."

That was it, no signature, nothing.

It was typed as well, making it impossible for her to guess who sent it by the handwriting.

She slowly made her way out of the room after glancing at the clock and noticing that it was 12:30.

She had no idea that Jack O'Neill had gotten the exact same message just moments before.

***

"So, how long do you think it'll take for them?" Janet quietly asked as she snuggled even closer to Daniel.

"My guess is they won't know it until they get there."

"Hammond's a great guy."

"Well, he gave me you."

"He didn't *give* me to you Daniel."

"No, but he gave us permission to be together didn't he?"

"True."

"Now, come on, I still haven't given you your *real* present yet."

"Oh, I can't wait. I hope it's good."

"Trust me, it is." Daniel huskily answered.

***

The bell's tolled their solemn cry, letting the world know that it was one a.m.

Sam quietly moved up the steps, wrapping her coat further around her as she side stepped some of the patrons coming out of the church.

~_Hark how the bells_

Sweet silver bells

All seem to say

Throw cares away~

She took a seat in the back pew and waited as the last of the churchgoers filed out of the wide doors.

She'd been sitting there for a few minutes when she heard the doors reopen and watched as a tall man walked in.

A man she happened to know quite well.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Sam? I could ask you the same thing."

"You're both here because of the note that I gave to you."

They turned to face the front of the church where General Hammond, Teal'c, Cassie and the priest were awaiting.

"Sir?" the officers questioned in unison.

"This is Father Carl. He'll be performing the ceremony."

"What ceremony? Cass?"

"Teal'c, do you have the rings?"

"Indeed I do General Hammond."

"What ring?! T?"

"Colonel, there is no reason for you to yell."

"Then will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"You're being married Colonel. I take it you'll be happy with this?"

"Married?!" they both exclaimed.

"You do not want this?"

"NO! Father, it's not that..." Sam started.

"It's just a bit sudden." Jack quietly finished.

"Do you wish to be married O'Neill?"

They looked at each other and everything they needed to know was said in that look.

"Okay."

***

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

A sweet, tender kiss was shared before they broke apart.

Cassie threw her arms around Sam and hugged her tight.

"I must congratulate you both. May you live together for many years."

"Thanks, T, we'll keep that in mind."

"Now, get out of here. You've got two weeks of downtime. I suggest you use them wisely."

"Yes sir, we'll be sure to do that." Jack replied as he pulled Sam out the door.

This was a very Merry Christmas indeed.

~fin~

Okay, tell me, what did you think? Did you like, no like, think it's one of the worst stories I've ever written? What? I would love for you to tell me!

Much love goes out to Mac who so graciously betaed this for me. Big smooches to you both! And she knows what I'm talking about, even if the rest of you don't.

-the female apophis


End file.
